Potion Bottles and Dractyl Scales
by BeastlyBat93
Summary: Ulmar's new invention has malfunctioned, and sent H'earring into the world of Skylands, trapping him there forever. However, H'earring's sadness of being alone might disappear when he's hugged by a certain crazy blue Gremlin alchemist, and he realizes that the soda-loving gremlin has feelings for him. Yaoi! Don't like, don't read. One-shot!


**Hey guys, well, I've decided to post one final Yaoi story for you guys, and this one will be something very special and adorable, I tell you what. Now, this will most likely be the most unusual yet absolutely adorable paring ever. It'll be the first Pop Fizz X H'earring Yaoi story, and I think these two cuddly creatures would be beyond adorable together. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this cute crossover one-shot story of sorts, and don't forget to review.**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own Chaotic, nor do I own the Skylanders series! No flames!**

* * *

 **~Potion Bottles and Dractyl Scales~**

At Ulmar's laboratory in Underworld City, Ulmar was busy working on his latest and greatest invention ever, and was hopping to get back in good graces with Lord Chaor once again. A couple of weeks ago, Ulmar had completed his newest giant robots, but had used small portions of his own brain to give them sentience, which ultimately backfired on him when the robots turned against him, and tried to take over the Underworld themselves. Luckily, Chaor didn't allow this happened, and defeated the giant robots before they could destroy Iron Pillar, and only gave Ulmar a relatively minor punishment for the destruction they caused.

"I won't fail this time!" Ulmar said to himself, as he continued to work on his invention. "This time, Chaor will praise me for my magnificent genius!" He shouted.

Ulmar soon finished his invention, and gazed at his new invention proudly, knowing that if it didn't backfire then Chaor would praise him to no end. The invention he created was an interdimensional portal that could be used to see into other worlds, such as Chaotic and the human world, as well as many other unknown worlds, which would give their tribe quite an advantage against the other tribes in their quest for power.

"Now, time to inform Lord Chaor and the Underworlders of the project's completion." Ulmar said, contacting Lord Chaor, and informing them to come over as soon as possible. "Get here as fast as possible!" He yelled.

"You better hope this invention works for your sake, Ulmar!" Chaor growled, ending the transmission.

Moments later, Chaor arrived at Ulmar's laboratory, along with Takinom, Agitos, and H'earring, who was munching on some tasty Dractyl Scales his friend Kaz brought him in exchange for some awesome new scan. H'earring rolled his eyes when he looked upon Ulmar's invention, he never really cared much for Perim's power struggles, and always disliked Ulmar quite a bit, and secretly hopped the insane scientist would fail again like he did with the giant robots.

"Gee, I wonder when this jerk will stop trying to get into the spotlight." H'earring said to himself, eating more Dractyl Scales.

"My fellow UnderWorlders, gaze upon my greatest invention ever!" Ulmar shouted, pointing to the interdimensional portal, as he laughed. "I've created a portal that will lead to entirely new worlds, so I gain the upper hand against the OverWorlders and search for the Cothica." He shouted, continuing to laugh evilly.

"Ulmar, if your invention actually works, the Underworld will be able to rule all of Perim with ease." Takinom said in a surprised tone. "Most impressive."

"Indeed. Ulmar, you have impressed me, and you better hope this portal of yours works!" Chaor replied, ordered him to activate it. "Now activate it!"

Ulmar gulped, and nervously walked towards the machine, hopping that the portal would work. He arrived at the control panel, and began typing on the keyboard, and started to turn the locater dial, so he could open a portal into an entirely different world. He then turned the locater dial to a world known as 'Skylands', pushed a couple buttons, and pulled a lever, activating the portal.

"Here it comes, Lord Chaor!" Ulmar shouted, laughing evilly.

Chaor, Ulmar and the other UnderWorlders looked in awe when they saw a massive purple swirling vortex appearing before time, and saw what appeared to beautiful a beautiful new world filled with several floating islands allover the place, along with amazing magical creatures soaring through the endless sky. The UnderWorlders could all that the world was clearly magical, and they could tell that Lord Chaor was indeed impressed by Ulmar's new invention.

"Excellent work, Ulamr!" Chaor said, as he smirked. "So, will be able to find the Cothica with this portal?" He asked.

"Its quite possible, Lord Chaor. With this, we'll be able to search allover Perim for it." Ulmar replied, feeling happy his invention was a success.

Meanwhile, H'earring was leaning up against the control panel of the machine, and rolled his eyes, getting annoyed by Ulmar's stupid success. All H'earring cared about was really enjoying himself, eating tasty Dractyl Scales, hanging out with Kazzy and his friends, and staying on Lord Chaor's good side of course. He then reached into his backpack, pulled out a small container of the Lake Pouril Mud Kaz got for him, and started eating it, as he sighed happily, loving the taste of one of his favorite treats. H'earring giggled, and continue eating the tasty mud, as he rubbed his muddy hands onto the control panel, causing to being to short circuit and malfunction, unaware to what he has just done.

"My invention is a success!" Ulmar shouted, jumping up and down happily.

Suddenly, the control panel began to shoot fire and sparks, and some of the machines around the lab exploded, much to Ulmar's horror. Then, the portal started to expanding at a rapid rate, and began to suck things into the vortex almost like a black hole, as the machine continued malfunctioning. Chaor growled, and ordered all of the Underworlders out of the laboratory, before grabbing Ulmar by the lab coat.

"You and I are gonna have a little chat!" Chaor yelled.

The machine continued to malfunction, and the swirling vortex continued to expand, meaning the machine was about to blow. Chaor, Takinom, Agitos, and Ulmar ran out of the lab in the nick of time, but H'earring got caught in the vortex and was being pulled into the portal.

"H'earring's going to be sucked inside the portal, Chaor!" Takinom shouted, as she flew back into the lab in attempt to save the adorable Underworlder scout.

"Takinom, help me! Please!" H'earring cried, feeling even more terrified.

Before Takinom could grab H'earring's hand, he was pulled into the portal, sending him to an entirely new world, and the portal soon exploded afterwards. Luckily, Takinom flew out of the lab before it was destroyed in the explosion. Ulmar screamed, and broke down completely at his whole lab being completely destroyed, not caring that they had probably lost H'earring forever.

"My beautiful lab is completely destroyed!" Ulmar screamed, sobbing heavily.

"Lord Chaor, what should we do about saving H'earring?" Takinom asked her leader.

"He's just a scout and they're easily replaceable. And with the portal destroyed we have no way to get H'earring back home. "Chaor replied, walking off with Ulmar. "Besides I can take frustrations out on Ulmar!" He said, dragging Ulmar back to his castle.

Meanwhile, at the beautiful realm of Skylands, the portal suddenly appeared in the grounds near the Skylanders' Palace, and spit H'earring, sending him into the ground, and the portal disappears afterwards. H'earring groaned, stood up, and looked around at his new surroundings, seeing a palace up ahead, and began sobbing heavily. He was depressed because Ulmar's stupid machine sucked him into some new world, and he was new stuck in this world for the rest of his life and never be able to return home, feeling completely alone inside, unaware that his arrive had attracted the attention of the occupants living inside the palace.

"I'm never gonna go home to the Underworld now!" H'earring said, sobbing even more. "I'm trapped in some strange world forever. I have no home now!" He cried, as he grabbed his ears and pulled on them.

Spyro and several other Skylanders arrived at the front yard, and saw a strange rabbit-like creature crying, wondering who he was and where did he come from, and also wondering why was he crying. Pop Fizz then pushed through the group, and wrapped his cute furry arms around the rabbit-like creature, and hugged him tightly, giving him the feeling of being wrapped in a soft and warm blanket and pillow. H'earring stopped crying, and looked at see a beautiful blue furry creature that had some of the same features he had, and saw the blue creature was hugging him even tighter, while smiling lovingly.

"What are you doing?" H'earring asked, sniffling.

"I'm giving a hug, little buddy." Pop Fizz replied, as his cute smile grew, and hugged him even tighter. "You look upset and hugs always make you feel better."

H'earring sighed, and smiled lovingly, as he wrapped his cute arms around the adorable gremlin, returning the loving hug. He couldn't really believe it, but the hug was actually making him feel better, along with feeling a warm and fuzzy feeling in his gut when he looked into the gremlin's beautiful yellow eyes. H'earring giggled, and snuggled into the gremlin's soft furry chest, loving the feeling so much.

"Aw... What's your name, buddy?" Pop Fizz asked, before smiling. "My name's Pop Fizz, and I'm Sodalicious!"

"That's a nice name, Pop Fizz." H'earring said, giggling at Pop Fizz's adorable catchphrase. "I'm H'earring, and its nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, H'earring. So, where did you come from?" Pop Fizz asked.

H'earring sighed, and felt my tears welling up in his beautiful crystal eyes, and felt Pop Fizz pull him into another loving embrace, before responding. "I was originally from a world called Perim and I lived in the Underworld with my fellow Underworlders and master. But, a stupid lunatic showed off some new portal machine that ended up malfunctioning, so I ended getting sucked into the portal and send to their strange world right before the portal exploded. You could say that I'm trapped here forever with no home or anyone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that, H'earring." Pop Fizz said, kissing him on the cheek, causing H'earring to blush bright red.

Spyro and the other Skylander all felt bad about H'earring's predicament, and wanted to comfort him as best they could and help him out, but they also noticed the overall closeness and the adorable affectionate contact Pop Fizz and H'earring were showing to each other. Spyro and the Skylanders quickly realized that Pop Fizz was not only a little crazy, but also that he was gay as well and couldn't find a mate, due to his craziness, and smiled, realizing that they might solve two serious problems. Spyro smiled, and realized that both creatures were clearly attracted to each other, and figured that Master Eon could make H'earring a Skylander and give him a home of his own, along with giving Pop Fizz a much needed mate to love. Spyro then walked over to the two creatures, and placed his cute paw onto H'earring's shoulder, getting the Underworld creature's attention.

"Who are you and what do you want?" H'earring asked in an annoyed tone, feeling angry that the purple dragon was interrupting their loving embrace.

"I'm Spyro the Dragon, and I think I have a solution to your current problem, H'earring." Spyro said, smiling.

"You do, Spyro? Really?" H'earring asked, feeling very hopeful.

"Yeah. I can go talk to our Portal Master Eon to see if he'll have you made into a Skylander, which will give you free food, shelter and living arrangements here at the palace with us." Spyro replied to the Underworlder. "And you can stay with Pop Fizz while Master Eon makes his decision, buddy."

"Really? I'll be a Skylander?" H'earring asked the purple dragon, giggling.

"You sure will, buddy." Spyro said happily. "Come on, Pop Fizz can lead you to his bedroom." He said, before winking at Pop Fizz.

Pop Fizz giggled quickly taking the hint that his fellow magical teammate meant, and grabbed hold of H'earring's hand, and started walking back to the palace with his new friend. As they held hands, Pop Fizz noticed his was getting a very hard erection forming within his fur, while H'earring was blushing redder than a tomant, and tightening his grip, causing Pop Fizz to sigh lovingly at the touch. H'earring blushed even more, and started staring at Pop Fizz's hot blue butt, and resisted the urge to squeeze his new friend's absolutely hot butt, as they arrived at Pop Fizz's bedroom. H'earring looked around the bedroom, and saw that Pop Fizz had a massive king-sized bed, lovely furniture, his very own bathroom, along with some other amazing things. But he soon found himself gazed down on Pop Fizz's increasingly hot blue butt and incredibly kissable lips, getting aroused himself, with a slight bulge forming within his sheath, unaware that Pop Fizz was staring at it, and walking towards him. H'earring and Pop Fizz were both becoming aware that they were falling in love with each other, and the urge to kiss and mate was beginning to overtake the both of them.

"H'earring, I'm really glad you're here with me." Pop Fizz said, blushing. "I've always wanted to meet someone special like you."

"Pop Fizz, I feel the same way about you, and I was completely alone in the Underworld, but now I have you and that hot butt of yours." H'earring replied, giggling cutely, as he pulled Pop Fizz closer.

"So, are you gay?" Pop Fizz asked, smiling.

H'earring didn't respond, and instead tackled Pop Fizz onto the bed, and crushed lips passionately against the gremlin's in deep passion and pure love, and went into their first loving kiss, giving Pop Fizz his answer. Both H'earring and Pop Fizz were blushing deeply, and letting out deep passionate moans of intense pleasure, while their tongues began exploring each other's mouths and wrestled around. Pop Fizz's massive throbbing erection was currently pressed against H'earring's cute belly, while his balls were smacking against his sheath. H'earring moaned, and felt his massive erection and balls suddenly popped out of his sheath, and began rubbing up against Pop Fizz's member, creating an intense sensation of pleasure, along with the passionate make out session they're in.

"I love you, my love." H'earring said in between passionate moans, and panted heavily.

"I love you too, my love." Pop Fizz replied, panting heavily.

H'earring and Pop Fizz moaned even louder, and continued their hot make out session, as their tongues went even deeper into each other's mouths, while their members continued rubbing against each other, oozing large amounts of pre. H'earring panted even more, and grabbed hold of Pop Fizz's cute butt, and squeezed it lovingly, sending waves of intense pleasure through his new mate's body.

"Pop Fizz, you got the hottest butt I've ever seen in my life, and your beautiful butt cheeks are so round and soft." H'earring said, kissing him passionately, while squeezing his cute butt even more. "I love your hot butt so much!"

"My butt is all yours, H'earring." Pop Fizz said, meaning it. "Please squeeze it even more, my love!"

H'earring giggled, and started massaging Pop Fizz's hot butt cutely, and kissed him deeper, feeling even more aroused each time he squeezed the gremlin's hot butt. He giggled, and continued the loving butt massage, as Pop Fizz screamed in loving pleasure, and began bucking his hips into H'earring's like a wild animal. H'earring giggled once more, and noticed his horny mate's throbbing erection pressed against his cute belly, and smiled, deciding to give his new mate another dose of loving pleasure. He then broke the passionate kiss, placed his mouth down on Pop Fizz's throbbing member, and started sucking it cutely and lovingly, giving him a loving blow-job. Pop Fizz then purred deeply, and stuck his cute tongue out in loving pleasure, feeling wave after wave of intense pleasure rock his hot body.

"Oh yeah... That's feels so nice..." Pop Fizz said, purring deeply.

H'earring giggled, and sucked Pop Fizz's member even faster and more lovingly, and wrapped his tongue around it, as he squeezed it gently, sending more waves of pleasure through his mate's body. Pop Fizz almost lost it, and started thrusting into H'earring's hot mouth, panting and purring passionately, as he grew even more horny from the pleasure he's experiencing. H'earring smiled, and sucked Pop Fizz's member even faster and more lovingly, as he gave his cute butt another much more loving and hard squeeze, making him scream in loving pleasure.

"Here it comes, my love!" Pop Fizz screamed, feeling his massive climax coming fast.

H'earring giggled once more, and sucked Pop Fizz's member as fast as he could, while continuing to massage his cute butt lovingly, and gently squeezing his balls as well, sending Pop Fizz over the edge. Pop Fizz was beyond the point of being horny, and continued thrusting into H'earring's hot mouth, enjoying the intense blow-job and loving butt massage more than anything, and felt like his entire body was about to explode with intense loving pleasure.

"Its coming, my love!" Pop Fizz screamed, panting even more.

"I can't wait, my love." H'earring said, giggling cutely. "Cum for me, my sweet love."

Pop Fizz did as he was told, and let out a passionate feral roar, and cummed into H'earring's hot mouth, as he panted heavily. H'earring smiled, and happily swallowed every last drop of his mate's love juice, and it tasted like grape. Pop Fizz panted even more, and continued cumming nonstop, as H'earring pulled away, covering the both of them and the entire bed in his blue cum. H'earring then smiled, and started licking away the blue cum on his mate's cute face, making him giggle.

"H-hey, that tickles, my love!" Pop Fizz shouted, giggling cutely.

"I can't help it, my love! Your cum tastes so good, my love!" H'earring replied, as he licked away more cum. "Its so fruity and yummy!"

Pop Fizz giggled again, and raised his hot butt in the air for his mate, wanting to mated and hard now. H'earring noticed what Pop Fizz was doing, and smirked, happy he was able to claim his mate and that hot butt of his as well.

"You want to get some lube first, my love?" H'earring asked. "I don't want to hurt you by accident."

"No, I want you to take me doggy style, and give me that hot juicy cock of yours now!" Pop Fizz said, panting. "Take me, my love!" He commanded.

H'earring grabbed Pop Fizz, and pulled him into a deep kiss, as he pushed his cock into Pop Fizz's hot awaiting butt, causing the gremlin to scream in pleasure into his mouth. H'earring giggled, and started slowly thrusting in and out slowly, and begin to pickup the pace a little, as they kissed deeply. Pop Fizz panted and purred deeply, and grabbed H'earring's cute butt and tail, and squeezed it, wanting him to go faster and deeper.

"Oh, you want more, do you?" H'earring asked, teasing him.

"Please go faster and deeper, my love! Please make me a happy gremlin!" Pop Fizz screamed, begging for his mate to stop teasing him.

H'earring smirked, and started thrusting in faster and faster, as he humped his beloved mate faster and harder, giving Pop Fizz even more love and pleasure than ever before. He then grabbed Pop Fizz's throbbing member, and started pumping him lovingly, while thrusting faster and deeper into his cute butt, doubling the amount of pleasure even more. H'earring picked up the pace even more, and began thrusting faster than ever before, as he struck Pop Fizz's sweet spot, sending more intense pleasure through his body.

"H'EARRING, YES THAT'S IT, MY LOVE! YES! YES! YES! YES!" Pop Fizz screamed in pleasure. "GO FASTER, MY LOVE! TAKE ME AS YOURS AND YOURS ALONE!"

H'earring giggled, and continued pumping Pop Fizz's throbbing member, as well as striking his sweet spot with incredible force, sending Pop Fizz beyond over the edge, and causing the horny gremlin to pant and scream even louder, as he felt his massive climax coming fast and could feel that H'earring was close as well. H'earring knew that he was close, and decided to go as fast as he could, and struck Pop Fizz's sweet spot with all his might, and continued pumping the horny gremlin even more, as he felt really close to exploding with pleasure with his loving mate. H'earring panted, and gave one last powerful thrust into Pop Fizz's sweet spot, and screamed in loving pleasure, as he reached his climax, and cummed inside Pop Fizz's hot butt, marking him forever as his mate. Pop Fizz screamed in loving pleasure as he felt his insides being soaked with his mate's love juice, and cummed allover H'earring, covering him completely in his blue love juice.

"Wow, wow, wow, that was Sodalicious!" Pop Fizz shouted happily, as he panted heavily. "I'm finally have a mate now."

"You sure do, my love. And that hot butt of yours is all mine now." H'earring said, as he pulled out, and revealed his cute butt to Pop Fizz. "Now, its your turn my, love."

"Really? You want me to claim you, my love?" Pop Fizz asked, smiling.

"You know it, my love." H'earring said, giggling cutely. "Take me as your mate, my love."

Pop Fizz then pulled H'earring into a deep kiss, and pushed his now hardening cock into H'earring's hot butt, causing the Underworlder to roar and scream in loving pleasure from the loving feeling of being claimed by his love. H'earring giggled and panted, as he begins squeezing Pop Fizz's hot butt, begging him to go faster and deeper inside him. Pop Fizz smirked, and started going faster and deeper into his mate's hot butt, along with grabbing H'earring's member, and started pumping it lovingly, giving him even more pleasure.

"Keep going, my love!" H'earring shouted, panting even more. "Go faster and harder, my love! Please!"

Pop Fizz was beyond happy to oblige, and began thrusting even faster and harder into his mate's hot butt, while pumping him even faster, as H'earring's cute panting grew even louder. Pop Fizz giggled when he found H'earring's sweet spot, and started pounding it with all his might, while H'earring squeezed his cute butt, begging him to continue. Pop Fizz smirked, took a potion from his backpack, and drank it, causing him to transform into his massive Berserker form. H'earring gasped when he felt Pop Fizz's cock suddenly expand and grow bigger and bigger inside of him, giving him an even more amazing feeling. He then looked to see his mate's beautiful Berserker form, and kissed him passionately.

"I love you, my love." H'earring said, sighing lovingly.

"I love you too, my love." Pop Fizz replied, as he purred. "Now, you'll be mine forever, my love."

Pop Fizz giggled, and began thrusting into H'earring's hot butt as fast as he could, and struck his sweet spot with all his might, pushing H'earring over the edge. Pop Fizz panted knowing his climax was coming fast, and struck H'earring's sweet spot with all his might, and cummed inside of his hot butt, coating his insides in his hot blue love juice. H'earring screamed in loving pleasure, and reached his climax, and cummed allover Pop Fizz, covering his mate in his love juice.

"Wow, that was so amazing, my love!" H'earring shouted, with joyful tears forming in his eyes.

Pop Fizz pulled out of H'earring, and hugged his new mate tightly, as they snuggled together on the bed. H'earring sighed lovingly, and pulled Pop Fizz into a deep kiss, as their tongues wrestled around once more, as they moaned deeply.

"I love you, my love." Pop Fizz said, as he moaned.

"I love you too, my love." H'earring replied, moaning deeply. "Do you think this place has any Dractyl Scales?" He asked.

"No, but I think we can find something to substitute it for you, my love." Pop Fizz said, and gave him another deep kiss.

Both Pop Fizz and H'earring could fell exhaustion beginning to take over from their passionate lovemaking session, and laid down into Pop Fizz's bed, and wrapped the plush blanket around themselves. Pop Fizz then snuggled on H'earring's cute belly, and kissed him passionately. They both then closed their eyes, and fell into a peaceful sleep wrapped in each other's loving arms, knowing they would always be together and now H'earring had a new home and a mate.

Meanwhile, Spyro was walking down the hallway, he had just spoken with Master Eon, and the elderly man had accepted H'earring into becoming a Skylander, meaning H'earring would be staying with them from now on, and he knew that would also make Pop Fizz very happy as well. The purple dragon then arrived at Pop Fizz's bedroom, opened the door, and immediately caught the scent of cum and hot passionate lovemaking. He noticed the two creatures were fast asleep in their bed, covered in cum, along with the bed and floor around it saturated in their love juice. Spyro blushed a little bit, and then closed the door, and walked away, deciding not to disturb the two loving mates.

"I'll tell them the news when they wakeup." Spyro said to himself, walking away.

The end.

* * *

 **Well, that's all for this adorable and romantic story. Now, this story right here is my LAST Yaoi fic ever, and I really hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did. Please leave a review to let me know what you guys think of the story, and I'll see you all later. :)**

 **Please read and review. Bye-bye!**


End file.
